A continuing goal in integrated circuitry fabrication is to make ever smaller and closer packed circuit components. As integrated circuitry density has increased, there is often greater reduction in the horizontal dimension of circuit components as compared to the vertical dimension. In many instances, the vertical dimension has increased. As size decreases and density increases, there is a continuing challenge to provide sufficient conductive contact area between electrically coupled circuit components particularly where that coupling is through contacting surfaces that are substantially horizontal. For example, elevationally elongated conductive vias formed in contact openings are commonly used for electrically coupling circuit components that are at different elevations relative to one another. As circuit components become smaller and closer together, it becomes increasingly difficult to control critical dimension, mask alignment, and provide acceptable margins of error when forming contact openings to lower elevation circuit components. In some instances after forming conductive vias, additional conductive material is deposited directly against the vias and is subsequently patterned to enlarge targeting area and/or provide greater conductivity for overlying devices that electrically couple to the vias.
Memory is one type of integrated circuitry commonly incorporating conductive vias. Integrated memory is usually fabricated in one or more arrays of individual memory cells. The memory cells might be volatile, semi-volatile, or nonvolatile. Nonvolatile memory cells can store data for extended periods of time in the absence of power. Nonvolatile memory is conventionally specified to be memory having a retention time of at least about 10 years. Volatile memory dissipates, and is therefore refreshed/rewritten to maintain data storage. Volatile memory may have a retention time of milliseconds, or less. The memory cells are configured to retain or store memory in at least two different selectable states. In a binary system, the states are considered as either a “0” or a “1”. In other systems, at least some individual memory cells may be configured to store more than two levels or states of information.